Vampire Love
by kagomsessh1
Summary: Kagome Higurashi a normal, beautiful teenage girl and little does she know that she caught the eye a certain handsome person who maybe a Vampire and not only caught his but another vampire that also wants her but who? Will she she find love or be taken from it? Best smmuary I could do! Maybe a little OOC in here! Rating may change in the future!
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Love Summary: Kagome Higurashi a normal, beautiful teenage girl and little does she know that she caught the eye a certain handsome person who maybe a Vampire and not only caught his but another vampire that also wants her but who? Maybe a little OOC in here! Sesshomaru & Kagome P.S My first fanfic every written but not read. Hope you like it! 'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Kagome's Pov I can't believe they got me to agree to go to a club where there are a lot of deaths happen to happen in the same area less then a couple of blocks away from that place . I sighed as me, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku drove to the club. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me. 'I can't believe he's asking me that for he should already know cause he's the one that got me to come' I said in an enraged voice in my head. ~~~~Flashback~~~~ "So then I got us reservations to the hottest club so we can get into without a problem sooooo, what do you say Kagome you in?" Inuyasha asked me. I was really starting to get annoyed by him pestering me to go. He's asked me the same exact question since last Saturday at least five times a day and today is Friday. " Inuyasha, as I said before no means no," "But," " No buts, Inuyasha" and right after I said that Inuyasha head went down and he went down while he started rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet while playing with his fingers. "How I hate to see him like that" I thought to myself. "Oh come on Kagome why not?" Miroku asked in a most disappointed tone. I closed my eyes and " I said no and that means no" and when I opened my eyes I met the gaze of big puppy eyed hanyou. " Oh no, not that" I pleaded in my mind. " Please," Inuyasha asked me in a puppy dog voice he must have say me do when I wanted money from my mom. I sighed "alright"

~~~End of Flashback~~~

We drove into the driveway of the club and I got to say it was pretty impressive. It was two stories tall, which I'm guessing separate the V.I.P's from the others, anyway the out side was mostly black and the windows on the inside had red curtains with red lights coming out of them. When Inuyasha got us checked in with the bodyguard he opened the door and let us in. When it opened I was hit by a wave of people yelling, laughing and seemed to be having a good time. We went in and found a table to sit at in the back left corner across from the stairs that lead up to the V.I.P's room. " What do you want to drink, Kagome" Inuyasha asked me . " I like a lime margarita" I told Inuyasha and he turned around and headed to the bar on the other side of the club. "Well, me and Miroku are you going to go dance know" Sango told me while she and Miroku got up and disappeared in the crowd and I was left alone. As I looked around the room I could see I caught the eyes of a lot of the men whether older than me or the same age and I could see the lust and want in there. I shifted uncomfortably 'I should have worn something a little less attracting' I thought to myself as I looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing mid-thigh length black skirt, black short-heels and a dark blue v-neck shirt that showed a little of what should not be shown to much around these men 'thank goodness'. I sat there waiting for Inuyasha to come back with the drinks not knowing that I caught not only human's attention but Vampires and a certain vampire at that.

Sesshomaru's Pov

I had gotten to this club over an hour ago which happens to have nothing that interests me. I got and walk up to exit the V.I.P but before I looked to my left and saw a lot of the males vampires seemed to be looking out the window to gaze down at the first floor. I was strange because they all seemed to be looking in the same exact direction. 'they just keep getting weirder and weirder' I thought as I turned the knob and opened the door only to be greeted by the most intoxicating and attractive sent of 'fresh red roses after the rain and lavender' I have never smelled in all my life which is over 1,000ths of years. My eyes found who the sent belonged to and the owner was just as attracting as her sent. Most humans smell like sweat, dirt, alcohol, and sometimes had the stench of death but she was just as fresh and clean as her scent. She had midnight black hair with a bluish tint, all curves in the right places which were certain to attract any man's eye, lushes rosy pink lips that were begging to be kissed, and her bust maybe a C or D… ' Why am I thinking this way I would not be attracted if …' and just by thinking that one thought I knew the answer right away…. ' I want her to be mine'.

WOW! My first chapter done to my first story and FanFic

Please tell me what you think and if I should continue with it. R&R

Read ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter and thank you for the reviews I got and the people that added me to their favorites!

Sorry if this chapter is to short! I'll try to make the chapters longer!

THANK YOU!

Kagome's P.O.V

'I hope we leave soon all these weirdo's keep looking at me like their eye raping me or something' I tensed up after seeing this one guy in the shadows giving me the same look like the others but his eyes are what I shivering over … there were blood red.

I'm looking all around or everywhere where that didn't have me looking into those eyes.

'Where is that damn Inuyasha' I knew that Inuyasha didn't soon there was going to be hell to pay. I was so worried about all the stares especially one (you know which one)

That I didn't notice this man come up to me. "Excuse me miss now what would a pretty little thing like be in a place like this?" I turned around to see who just asked me a question but regret when I saw who. It was the guy with the blood red eyes. He was tall, a little taller than Inuyasha. He had long black wavy hair, but looked like an oil spill and e also smelled like something died or hadn't had a shower in days. "That would be none of you business" I tried to say in the nicest tone possible. "Well well feisty aren't we …"

He said leaning closer to my ear "I like them feisty" once he said that I thought I was going to hurl. Then I felt him grab my wrist and pull me out of my seat "why don't we go to my place". I struggled to get free from his grasp but couldn't get it to budge then all of a sudden his hand was jerked from my and all I saw in front of was a man with knee length silver hair but knew it couldn't be Inuyasha because he wasn't that tall. So who is this man, my savior and I definitely knew it wasn't Inuyasha when he spoke. "I suggest you leave Hanyou before I remove you….permanently" He said almost enraged but still clam voice and the sexiest matter of fact. I saw the man named Naraku stand up and walk off heading to the exit but I heard him mutter something I couldn't make but I think I probably regret hearing it if I did. Then the man that just saved my life started to turn and what I just saw I would never forget but have only two words to describe him….A GOD!

Cliff hanger … I think?

How was that?

I would like to thank the people for the awesome reviews they gave me! (claps)

Nathalie Shiffer

Taisho Chan

Read ya later


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter finally up!

Thank you for believing in me about this story!

Here's the chapter!

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

I was walking towards her when this hanyo came up to her. I almost wanted to hit him for even talking to what is or will be mine. I stopped walking towards her and hid from there sight and listened in on their conversation or whatever it was. Most of it was compliments on her and pick up lines that were trashy but what really made me made was the next thing he said "why don't we go to my place". Now that's when I put my head out right when he grabbed her wrist. That's when I walked (more like speed walling but in demonic speed) over to him in the blink of an eye and shoved him off and watched him fall to the ground. I took a quick glance at the girl, Kagome to make sure she was alright only to look at her wrist to see a small bruise start to form. 'He will pay' I thought before turning back to the hanyo. "I suggest you leave hanyo before I remove you …permanently" I said with a hint of anger knowing he would detect it. I watched the hanyo stand up and kept watching it to make sure it didn't try anything and watched him walk to the exit. I heard him say "I will be back if not for you then the girl" before he was out the door. I knew it was a threat but I knew he couldn't beat me what I was really concerned for Kagome. When I turned around to see her not only was she the most beautiful thing I ever saw she was stare at me with disbelief not about what I did but my looks. 'Oh Kagome, you're so cute!' I thought knowing she was definitely the one for me.

"excuses me miss are you alright?" I asked with a smirk on my face when she snapped back to reality by the sound of my voice.

Kagome's P.O.V

"excuses me miss are you alright?" I snapped back to reality when I heard the most attractive ask me a question and when I looked to see the owner of the voice it was my savior. "yes I am" as I replied I got a good look at him. He was tall, lean but muscular, silver hair that was about knee length if not longer but the part of him was his face. He had a Face of an angel or god. He had deep gold eyes as if they were amber, magenta stripes from his cheek to under his eye under his eyes two on each side. He had what looked like a crescent moon on his forehead the same color as his stripes. "excuse me miss" the same voice snapped me back to reality. "yes?" I replied "you're not hurt are you"

"no I'm not and thank you for saving me" "well I couldn't that nasty Hanyo have something as precise as you, now could I" He said as more a statement then a question but I caused me to blush. "Sorry it took me so long I…" the familiar voice I heard came from none other than Inuyasha. I turned around to see Inuyasha with a shocked look on his face but I turned to look who he was looking at and he was looking at my savior.

"S- Sesshomaru…" Inuiyasha stuttered to get out. "in the flesh" my savior replied. 'Sesshomaru, is that his name?' I thought to myself looking at my savior or I think Sesshomaru?

Next chapter done finally! J

Thank you for the great review

Taisho Chan

iloveyou99

Its getting harder to write these chapters so if you have any suggestions it would be a big help.

Please tell me what you think about this chapter!

Read ya later!


End file.
